Various methods and systems are known in the art for protecting data in computer systems against disasters such as earthquakes, storms, floods, fires and terrorist attacks. Some solutions involve replicating the data in a primary and in a secondary storage device.
For example, EMC Corporation (Hopkinton, Mass.) offers a family of remote storage replication solutions called Symmetrix Remote Data Facility (SRDF) for disaster recovery and business continuity. The SRDF product family includes both synchronous and asynchronous solutions. Further details regarding the SRDF products are available at www.emc.com/products/networking/srdf.jsp.
As another example, IBM Corporation (Armonk, N.Y.) offers a number of business continuity solutions, including mirroring products. Further details regarding these products are available at www-03.ibm.com/servers/storage/solutions/business_continuity.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.